Just Begining
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Chap.7-Sora follows they mysterious duo blader to talk, but is it more than he expected? Who is this person? And Kairi has a nightmarish vision.
1. The Dream

Hello everyone I'm writing this fic mainly because of how much I like Kingdom Hearts. This is kinda what I think will happen in KH2 so no flames. Please read and review.  
  
The Begining  
  
"Everyone has a begining and Everyone has an end" Oracle, Matrix  
Revolutions  
  
A boy of 16 years walked down the stairs of a castle, he was headed to the bath room, and hoped that no one was there. He had sparkling blue eyes, brown spikey hair that defied gravity and a goofy smile that usaully came with it. He was wearing black shorts, black top with the same color of armor vest, with a silver pendent hanging down from his neck in the shape of a crown.  
  
To any person that didn't know him that well would think of him as a simple boy, but if you looked close you could see troubled eyes that have seen alot more than normal teens should. Under them were darks circles, not many knew what was deep down inside of him, what his destiny was except a few close friends, but even they didn't know if it ended.  
  
He reached the baths in no time and sighed in relief that nobody was there. He didn't want to hear the same questions asked by his friends over and over again about him trying to hide something. Though he knew he was hiding something, and gave a small smile as he took off his clothes and slide into the water, quickly he swam to the deeper end where the water was hot, steam rose up, and he could relax, and think.  
  
Though he was hiding something from his closest friends Donald and Goofy. Strange dreams haunted his sleep causing him to wake up drenched in cold sweat. He knew it had to do with something about finding King Mickey and Riku, though it didn't place.  
  
Sora sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and sunk deeper into the water watching the steam rise up. What was wrong with him, he defeated Ansem, sealed all the keyholes, making the worlds seperate again, yet it didn't feel right. It seemed to be the calm before a dangerous storm was about to hit, that would cause chaotic damage.  
  
He seemed to know that he was going to be right in the middle of it once again, being the only keyblade master around now. Maybe that might be the reason Sora kept pulling himself away from his friends, that this journey he would have to make on his own.  
  
It probably helped that he had practiced with his keyblade and magic in secrecy during the night, when his dreams kept him awake. He closed his eyes and soaked in the water, letting the steam rise around him.  
  
Slowly he began to doze off, the steam making him sleepy, shaking his head he tried to wake up, but found that his eyelid grew heavy...  
  
Instantly he reopened his eyes to see he was in the Hollow Bastion again. Slowly he began walking along, his feet making clanging noises as his eyes filled with wonder.  
  
Suddenly feeling as if something was watching him. Sora quickly turned around, automatically his keyblade appearing. "Who are you, where are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Over here." A black figure then seem to appear, as Sora fell back. "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you, so you can put that keyblade away."  
  
Sora held up his keyblade not trusting this stranger yet.  
  
"Your journey is just begining, the path you started on is not finished. This time it won't be so easy you will have to rely on yourself only, or be destroyed by darkness."  
  
"Huh? I don't understand, what about Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked his voice full of confusement.  
  
"They have their own paths, and will be seperated from you when the time comes. All the worlds fates will be resting on your shoulders and only yours."  
  
"Whiat do you mean by that?"  
  
"You are the last hope, great darkness is coming. Let me show you. The figure approached Sora, reached up and touched the boy's head. Sora then saw visions of things to come.  
  
Strange white heartless crawling through cities attacking people..  
  
His home being taken over by Heartless  
  
Kairi glowing brightly  
  
Worlds reconnected and each covered with darkness  
  
Princess's of Heart dieing on and off.  
  
A strange red-coated figure and himself getting ready for a final battle  
  
Sora quickly pulled away the pictures still flashing through his head. "Why me." He found himself muttering looking at his keyblade that he still held and willed it to disappear.  
  
"Because you are the one who will open the door." Came the figures answer.  
  
"Wait a minute, your..."  
  
"Yes, you could say that Sora, my friend. The time has come for you to face your true challenge. It will start soon and come at you full force, be prepared, I'm counting, the worlds are counting on you."  
  
Suddenly everything became bright, as Sora held up his hand to cover his eyes. "How will I know!" he shouted out.  
  
His question was never answered as the teen reopened his eyes to see the familar steam rise up. Was it all a dream, he shook his head, it wasn't which meant trouble was coming soon.  
  
Maybe his dreams were the warnings, and now this message. His feeling of the darkness being defeated was not over. It was just begining, if that was it then, when will be it's end? Sora thought about this as he swam to the shallow end his bath done. He took hold of the towel, and dried himself off, and dressed.  
  
Pulling out something he looked at it, Kairi's good luck charm. I promised to return this to you Kairi, and I still will, even if it is later than I hoped. Sighing and putting it away, Sora made his way up the stairs to hopefully avoid Donald and Goofy, so he could practice, hard as it was.  
  
Well that's it for the begining, I hoped you enjoyed it, and be prepared for Chapter 1. Please read and review. 


	2. Letters and a Suprise

Well welcome to the next chapter. I hoped everyone enjoyed the first one. Also a small warning the rating of this story might go from PG to PG13, to maybe over depending on violent it gets in later stories. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Because deep down there is a light that will never go out!" Sora, Final  
Rest  
  
Sora played with his pendant as he made his way up the stairs his towel over one shoulder. It seemed to shine even though he wasn't really near any sunlight. He then set it down and looked around seeing the servents running back and forth doing chores. Sora then put his hands up and over his head, as he started to make way to his practice area.  
  
"There you are Sora!" Came a voice.  
  
Saphire colored eyes turned in the direction of the voice. It was Max, Goofy's son walking towards him. "What's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Dad sent me to find you, Queen Minnie requests to see you in the throne room."  
  
"I wonder, could it be?" Sora muttered as he followed Max towards the throne room. Sora couldn't help watch Max. At first he had no idea Goofy did have a son, Max was never mentioned, yet Donald talked about his nephews all the time during their breaks in the journey.  
  
Max looked over at Sora. "Is there something wrong?" He asked stopping.  
  
Sora quickly flashed his crazy grin. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Max didn't look convinced. "Yeah sure, I know you better than that keyblade master, something is up, now you can trust me."  
  
He looked towards the ground he could tell Max, after it was Goofy's son who spent hours practiceing with him. Sighing his saphire eyes met Max's brown ones. "Someone came to me in a vision, telling me that my journey isn't over. That soon the darkness will rise again and....."  
  
"And"  
  
"And I might have to do it alone, without Goofy and Donald's help, they have their own seperate paths. I'm afraid that theirs will not be as bad and dangerous as mine, but pretty close."  
  
Max then gave a gasp.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." Sora muttered. "Not even your dad, I'm sorry Max."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry Sora, and don't worry your secret is safe with me. Besides I'm betting your going to be up for a round when this meeting is over."  
  
Sora then gave a genuine smile that even reached his tired eyes. He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thanks Max."  
  
"Anytime keyblade master. Though one thing you could do for me."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Later tell me some of the things dad did the first time he journeyed with you."  
  
"Sure." Sora sighed again, what could he say about Goofy. That was when they entered the throne room, he saw Queen Mickey sitting down with Goofy and Donald next to her. Both of them were wearing their Kingdom outfits.  
  
"Oh good you have arrived Sora." Queen Minnie said. "Thanks for finding him Max."  
  
"No problem your majesty." Max said bowing and leaving the room. Minnie waited until the doors were closed before turning to the trio there.  
  
"Now can we open it?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Open what?" Sora said looking over at the Queen.  
  
"This." Queen Minnie then pulled out a letter. "Mickey has sent us a letter, and you got one too Sora." She then handed both of them to the boy.  
  
He pocketed the letter addressed to him, and opened the first letter. He then read it aloud.  
  
"Dear fellas,  
  
Riku and I are fine back here waiting for you to come back and open the door. I've sent this letter to tell you that there is a great darkness that will be coming out, and not just Heartless this time. I've been feeling it for awhile now, and I think Riku has too, it seems that when the door of light was opened so was the door of darkness. This will be the hardest journey you have ever faced, but I believe in you guys to do it, and find the door again to release Riku and me. I will send another letter as soon as possible.  
  
Your pal,  
  
Mikey  
  
P.S. Please give Minnie my love, and tell her it won't be much longer."  
  
Queen Minnie wiped away a tear as Sora folded up the letter. He then looked over at Minnie. "Don't worry we will bring him back." He promised, then Sora turned his attention to Donald and Goofy. "Guys I think we should be prepared when the time comes to go."  
  
The two nodded, as they bowed to Queen Minnie before turning and walking out of the throne room. "Garsh, hardest yet." Goofy muttered.  
  
Sora walked behind the two, his eyes serious, his friends had no idea. Promising that he would go train with them later, Sora made it up to his room.  
  
When he got there, Sora locked the room door and sat down in one of the chairs that decorated his room. Making sure no one was around he pulled out the letter, and opened it.  
  
Sora,  
  
It is amazing what company Mickey can be at times. Though it can be boring siting behind this door, without you or Kairi to keep me company. I don't give up hope, that I will see you and her again. I'm not sure what was said in the first letter, but what I do know is that this will be mostly your battle Sora. So be prepared, and be careful, I want to see you in one piece when that door is reopened.  
  
Riku  
  
P.S. There is a suprise in the envelope from King Mickey, he said you will need it for the upcoming battle.  
  
Sora widened his eyes in suprise, first at that Riku missed both him and Kairi. Second at what was in the envelope, he didn't notice at first the extra weight. Reading the last line one more time he put the letter aside, and put his hand into the envelope.  
  
What he pulled out looked like a mini key. Without knowing why Sora pulled a black glove off his left hand and set the little key in it. It then began to glow, and a warm feeling filled Sora's body, the heat and light became intense.  
  
Then it stopped as Sora looked at his hand closely, instantly he was blasted back from his chair and rolled backwards. Rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, he reopened his saphire eyes. He felt a weight in his left hand, turning his spikey hair moving softly he caught site of what it was.  
  
This is what King Mickey meant. He looked in awe at the new keyblade, and quickly summoned his original blade. Comparing them he noticed something, while his keyblade had a golden handle and a silver blade, this new one had a silver handle and golden blade.  
  
Duel Keyblades, one to open the door, the other to lock it  
  
"Who said that?" Sora questioned, but the voice was gone. There was a knock on the door, and Sora willed both keyblades to vanish.  
  
"It's okay Sora, it's just me Max."  
  
The teen stood up and putting away the letter walked over to the door, unlocked it and let Max in.  
  
"I'm guessing it is time to practice." Sora muttered picking up a new towel. He then turned to Max who was standing there staring. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Max quickly shook his head. "Nothing, really, thought I felt something. Then there's your hair."  
  
Sora looked a little suprised and raised his eyebrow, before walking over to the mirror. What he saw suprised him, his hair was not only brown now, but seemed to have blonde mixed in. Also his eyes were no longer pure saphire, but had a ring of silver inside. Deciding to think about what else the keyblade did to him later he turned back to Max. "Well let's get started."  
  
Goofy's son nodded and they both made their way through the castle halls. Taking the servents passage, they found the door. Giving it the correct amount of raps, the wall moved open. The two walked inside and made their way up the spiral stairs to the top.  
  
"I'm still wondering what this tower used to be for." Sora muttered looking around.  
  
"Not sure. My dad said it was when King Mickey was trying to create a kingdom here he had some troubles so this was the war room."  
  
"Strange, in the short moment I talked to Mickey he didn't seem the fighting type."  
  
"Things were different back then. Way different." Max then pulled out a sword and tested it. "Ready?" He asked getting into a fighting posistion.  
  
Sora nodded and willed his keyblade into his hand, and to his suprise the golden blade appeared as well. Both blades were glowing and ready to go.  
  
"Whoa that seems to be a advantage. Where did you get that?"  
  
"Long story, now lets get started."  
  
Sora and Max ran right at each other, and attacked. The battle was pretty evenly matched as one attacked the other parried, and same the other way around. Sora noticed though that when one arm was tired he used the other keyblade instead, quickly overtaking Max.  
  
The golden keyblade gleamed and came down knocking Max's sword out of his hand. "Okay I give in, this time." Max commented, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Sora was also breathing deeper too, as he looked at both of the keyblades. They were glimmering almost drawing all the light into them. Putting them away in a glimmer of light, Max tossed Sora a bottle of water.  
  
The two boys then walked and sat down near the windows, where daylight was streaming in brightly. Padding the sweat off his face, Sora then drank some water.  
  
"So when did you get that?" Max asked.  
  
Sora knew what he was talking about, without having to ask. "I would like to call it the golden keyblade, gift from King Mickey. Something about how I'm going to need it, for what is coming next.  
  
"Ah." There was a moment of silence between the two. "Sora can I come with you?"  
  
"Huh?" He was instantly taken aback at what Max said. His saphire eyes tried to meet the brown ones, but Max was looking away.  
  
"I mean you dream didn't say anything about me not coming along did it?" This time he turned to Sora his eyes pleading. "Please, I can be a great help, and I feel useless here."  
  
Sora quickly stood up and walked over to the window to stare out at the sky, while Max kept talking. "There is nothing to do I want to see other worlds, to go on an adventure."  
  
The teen gave a small smile, but his voice was serious as he kept looking out the window. "You what Max, you sound just like what I did, before the destruction of my island, and before I recieved the keyblade. I always had this sense of being useless, like I didn't belong on that island, Riku, Kairi, and I were originally planning on leaving the island."  
  
Sora couldn't help, but look down at his hands. "In a way my wish was answered, I got to leave my island, and explore other worlds, but the price for that was to weild the keyblade. Not that I'm disappointed, it is an excellent weapon, and I would be lost without it."  
  
"But Sora...." Max began.  
  
"Sure I get to see other worlds." Sora interrupted. "The thing is though, I think I'm tied to something that will never end a war between the darkness and the light, myself, being the light. The dangers I go through everyday, the fear I might fail, and my life ended and the worlds covered over with darkness. It's the fear I have everyday, it also went with Donald and Goofy, though the two never talk about." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That is why I can't let you go Max, I'm just happy that Donald and Goofy were there to help me."  
  
He then turned to the knight in training sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry Max, but your too close of a friend to me. If you were hurt or killed in anyway protecting me, I would never forgive myself." His saphire eyes then fell to the floor.  
  
"I had no idea..." Max mummered. "All of you seemed so happy so carefree, I guess I assumed too much."  
  
"Yeah, it happens."  
  
Max pulled himself to his feet, and retrived his sword, before going back over to Sora. "So are you going to tell Donald and dad about the golden keyblade?"  
  
"In time I will. Now though I'm up for another sparing match."  
  
Goofy's son grinned as he picked up another sword, and Sora summoned his keyblades. Both got into gaurd positions, then it began.  
  
The sun had already set as Sora climbed into bed, he then sat there looking across the room. He wondered when the time would come, then shaking his head some, he laid on the pillows, and slowly went to sleep.  
  
He was running fast as he could, he had to make it in time before it was too late. Ultima keyblade in right hand, golden keyblade in left. The castle was near he could feel it inside of him.  
  
"Stopaga!" He shouted and the white things froze in place. Quickly he swiped his golden keyblade into them, not stopping to see the smoke rise up. If he was too late....  
  
'Don't think about it' He thought, moving faster as his spikey hair was thrown back, the castle was in sight now. It was huge, dark, and forebooding, he stopped his footsteps and looked up.  
  
"About time you got here." Came a familar female voice.  
  
He looked over at the girl, her hair was shoulder length and reddish, but her eyes were serious as she held out a sword. "Sorry ran into some Souless. Where are the others?"  
  
"Already inside, but you know it just comes down to you."  
  
He nodded and looked towards the door. "I know." He then took the girls hand, and squeezed it gently. "I love you no matter what."  
  
"I love you too." She answered.  
  
The two then raised their weapons and charged into the castle. Inside the battle had already commenced, Souless, and Heartless were everywhere. Instantly with his keyblades charged up he began attacking, soon black smoke rose everywhere from the things being defeated.  
  
There were battle cries and cries of pain, he had to concentrate though, and handling his duel blades were enough. More and more kept coming, and he kept finishing them off.  
  
Soon they were gone, and the teen was catching his breath, the girl ran over to him her red arburn hair falling in her face.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" He asked.  
  
The girl kept looking down. "All except one."  
  
"What do you mean!?" He demanded and forced her to look at him. There were tears in her eyes, she took him over to the injured one, and his eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
Another figure with blonde hair looked over. "I wasn't paying attention when I was fighting, a souless crept up on me, would have had me too if it wasn't for this guy."  
  
"Is there anything...." The spikey haired boy asked.  
  
"Nothing, it is too late."  
  
He looked over at his companions, who moved out of the way, as he knelt down towards the young knight. "Hey."  
  
"Hey" The knight whispered back.  
  
The boys saphire eyes showed saddness, as he looked over the wound that was there. "Don't be sad." He whispered.  
  
He looked up his hair moving slightly.  
  
"It's all right, keyblade master, I did my duty and I'm not afraid of dying."  
  
"Your duty? How can you think such a thing, this is all my fault."  
  
"No it isn't, and I'm proud I took my fathers place, to help you on your mission. Now go on, and save the worlds, stop the darkness, it is up to you." He then took the keyblade master's hand. "Tell my dad I'm sorry for not believing him before, that I understand now, suprising enough it took my dieing breath to prove it." He then cracked a smile, and coughed, a hefty one as blood hit the floor. "Tell him not to grieve, that I served my purpose, tell him I love him, and wished I could say that in person."  
  
The boy nodded, as he could tell the knight's death was near. "I'll miss you, you were always a good friend." That was when he couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
That did it, the teen didn't feel anymore movement in his hand from the other. He suddenly screamed out summoning the golden keyblade and slamming it into a nearby wall as tears fell. "It's my fault." He muttered.  
  
Sora woke with a start, as daylight was streaming in. He was drenched in a cold sweat and felt strangly like he was grieving, yet raged at the same time, the feelings though faded almost instantly away. He then looked down, and was suprised to see that both his keyblades were in his hands. 'What was that?' He thought.  
  
There was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Sora called.  
  
"It's us Sora." Came Donald's voice. "I thought we should start training today, can we come in?"  
  
"Just a minute." He called out, and put away his keyblades. What was this thing doing to him? Quickly getting dressed, and pushing the dream to the back part of his mind, he unlocked his door and walked out to meet Donald and Goofy.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it, please read and review! 


	3. It's Time

I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Please if you want to read more of this series I would like some reviews. So for you people who just read it and not review I'd prefer it if you put down a review, anyway enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, though the plot was my idea so no stealing.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Keep your face to the sunshine and you will not see the shadows" Helen  
Keller  
  
Sora was panting his hands on his knees. Donald had made him practice magic for the past hour, and he was almost drained. "Can we take a break?" He asked.  
  
"No Sora you remember what King Mickey said, the Heartless could attack at anytime." Donald scolded.  
  
The teen sighed as he moved his sweat covered bangs out of the way of his vision. "I was afraid you would say that." He muttered. Looking over at his right hand, he was partly glad that his original keyblade only showed up. He wasn't ready to tell Donald and Goofy about the golden one yet for some reason.  
  
The morning slowly progressed into afternoon as Donald and Goofy trained Sora to the max, making sure that he could still wield the keyblade and use magic. Sora leaned against a wall as he watched Donald and Goofy practice.  
  
That was when he felt it, nothing at first, but then this strange cold feeling began to come over Sora's heart. Quickly he put his left hand over his chest, as the cold got worse. Donald and Goofy didn't even see him fall to the ground. What is happening.... He thought.  
  
Donald looked over after dodging Goofy to see his friend kneeling down in pain. Quickly he ran over to him. "Sora what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Sora muttered between clenched teeth as the coldness began sweeping through his body. He began to feel sleepy, and wanted to close his eyes, as they became heavy.  
  
You can't do that! It is not your time! A voice shouted in his head. Suddenly a warmth came from Sora's left hand as the golden keyblade appeared. It began glowing as Sora cried out, something seemed to shoot out of his body.  
  
Gasping Sora felt the warmth return to him, it felt as though something was trying to take his soul, as his saphire eyes looked at the white thing standing there. As if he knew what to do, he lept forward and attacked it with the golden keyblade, destroying it.  
  
"Garsh, what was that thing?" Goofy asked confused.  
  
"It was a Souless." Sora gasped out, not knowing what he was saying.  
  
"How did you know that..." Donald began, but before he was answered the castle began shaking. Dark clouds began filling the sky, turning day to night.  
  
Sora suddenly felt something, it was time, this was it. Slowly surveying the area he got ready. In a voice quite not his own he muttered. "Donald, Goofy, it's time. Let's save the Kingdom."  
  
With that said the spikey haired teen ran down the stairs, towards where he felt the source was. Along the way he began slashing the heartless that were coming up through the stairs and the halls as Sora ran through, hoping his friends were gaurding his back.  
  
He noticed the closer he got to the throne room the stronger the heartless seemed to be. Doing his best to create a path, he weaved through and pushed open the doors. Before his eyes the Souless were running everywhere.  
  
Saphire eyes caught site of something horrible, Queen Minnie was about to be attacked by a Souless. Quickly jumping in the air, he glided over to where she stood, activating the golden keyblade he slashed the Souless till it turned to smoke.  
  
Noticing one of their kind was down, the other souless leaped at Sora and Queen Minnie.  
  
"Stopaga!" Donald's voice rang in the air. Taking no time in pausing the keyblade master began attacking the frozen Souless with the golden keyblade. Soon black smoke rose up, as they were defeated.  
  
"Thanks for the help Sora." Queen Minnie told the boy. Her eyes caught sight of the golden blade. "We will talk about this later, now though you must help out the others."  
  
"What about you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, there is a passage I can hide it till its safe."  
  
"Okay." Sora then turned to Donald and Goofy, his dual blades glowing. "Let's go guys."  
  
The two nodded, as they left the throne room, and were met by an army of Heartless. With a battle cry, Sora lept into battle, destroying the Heartless as quickly as he could. The sooner these things were gone the better. He already began to feel, strange, as a huge black fog seemed to rise up from the Heartless being killed.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Goofy asked, as they gathered up. Sora looked at his arm to see there were cuts, but they didn't seem to bad.  
  
"What do we do now? The heartless, and souless will keep coming." Donald said.  
  
Sora thought for a moment, as the smoke cleared up. "Where is the keyhole of this place?" He asked.  
  
"Not sure, King Mickey never told us." Goofy muttered.  
  
The teen sighed. "Then we might have....."  
  
"I know where it is." Came a voice.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here, its dangerous." Goofy said with concern.  
  
Sora looked over to see Max approaching them with a sword in hand. A very familar looking sword, figuring he would ponder it later, he looked around. "How did you find out about it?" He asked.  
  
"King Mickey showed it to me, he said something about me needing to know about it." Max answered. "We better hurry before the Heartless get to the core of this world."  
  
Sora agreed and nodded to Max to lead the way. They hurried through the halls, destroying Heartless along the way. As they did twist and turns in the halls the teen seemed to know where Max was leading them.  
  
During the time he couldn't help, but look at the sword, Max was carrying, it looked identical to the one he saw in his dream before he became weilder of the keyblade.  
  
Quickly reaching the wall, Max knocked and hit it four times, as the passage way opened, without wasting time, he and Sora scaled the stairs leaving Goofy and Donald behind to grope their way.  
  
"The keyhole was in the room we spared in." Sora panted out his spikey hair seeming to blow back in a fake wind.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would have known that." Max commented as they scaled higher.  
  
"Well it will explain why I had a strange feeling from it, for so long, but that doesn't explain...." They had then reached the door.  
  
Donald and Goofy finnally caught up, out of breath.  
  
"Ready?" Max asked.  
  
Nodding they burst through the door, to see Souless trying to destroy the keyhole. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Sora shouted.  
  
The souless turned toward them, and seeming to move around, leaped at the group instantly the golden keyblade began glowing brightly as saphire eyes seemed to light up as Sora began destroying the Souless. He didn't even notice the scratch's he was recieving.  
  
"Sora! Curaga!" Donald shouted healing his friend. Quickly he turned and began firing spells at the Souless that was coming at him. Nothing seemed to affect it, as Max lept forward and slashed it with the sword, injuring it. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem Donald." Max answered.  
  
Sora seemed to fair the best as his keyblade slashed through the Souless like butter. Quickly he moved over the keyhole, and looked at both his keyblades, which one to use. Raising up his silver keyblade he held it up, as it began glowing the boy began sealing the keyhole.  
  
As soon as the click of a locked door sounded the keyhole faded. He turned around to look Donald, Goofy, and Max in the eye before noticing their injuries. Holding up his golden keyblade, he concentrated. "Curaga!" He exclaimed healing them all, and falling down on his knees exausted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.  
  
Sora nodded, and pulled himself up by one of his keyblades. Max hurried over and put Sora's arm over his shoulder while sheaving the sword. The keyblade master gave his thanks through his eyes, as he willed the keyblades away.  
  
Slowing they made their way back to the throne room where Queen Minnie, Daisy, and the others were waiting. Minnie approached them and looked straight at Sora. "Tell me where did you get that golden keyblade?"  
  
Saphire eyes still held exaustion, but he looked steadied at the Queen. "I recieved it, King Mickey said I would need it for the upcoming journey."  
  
Minnie nodded carefully. "Why was it given to you, Mickey won't have any protection.."  
  
"Uh, your majesty?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking. Did you know that you were carrying the King's keyblade?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "I really didn't know." He then thought for a moment. "Maybe I saw it, though I don't remember where exactly."  
  
"The door of light." Donald muttered looking at Queen Minnie.  
  
Queen Minnie began pacing as certain things went through her mind. She then stopped and took a deep breath. "I've decided, it appears the darkness has been set loose again. Which means you will be needed Sora, along with you Donald and Goofy, though you will need help. Max, Huey, Duey, and Luey I want you to accompany them."  
  
There were several gasps from everyone. Sora's startled saphire eyes looked over at everyone. "But your majesty, that will leave you and Lady Daisy unprotected, there could still be Heartless and Souless running around."  
  
"He's right, your majesty. That is why Goofy and I must stay here." Donald stated firmly.  
  
"But Donald...." Sora began.  
  
"No Sora, Donald is right, the queen needs to be protected. If she gets injured or..." Goofy swallowed hard. "Well our world will be destroyed."  
  
"I'm trusting Goofy's son, and Donald's nephews will be enough help for you." Queen Minnie said to Sora.  
  
Sora looked from Max's happy look of exploring worlds over to Donalds nephews who were a bit shocked,before closing his eyes tightly. "No they can't come, either." He muttered.  
  
Everyone looked straight at him. "Sora your going to need help, you can't do this on your own." Max said.  
  
Sora knew he probably was being selfish, but it didn't feel like he was getting any choice. "Who says I can't, I do have two keyblades now." He reopened his eyes and looked straight ahead. "You don't understand, I can't risk their lives, Donald and Goofy knew what happened out there, how to handle themselves, they don't. Besides, I was meant to be alone." He added, then turned and walked straight out on everyone.  
  
The door was opened at the end of the hall, as keyblade master made his exit. The silence in the room was deafening, everyone was trying to avoid talking.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Goofy asked breaking the silence.  
  
There was no answer from the group, as they slowly departed.  
  
Sora paced around his room, his saphire eyes reflecting frustration and confusion. Suddenly he hit a fist against a nearby wall, what was wrong with him? Everything that he knew and trusted was being destroyed. His journey was starting again, but without Donald and Goofy, it was almost like he was by himself again.  
  
Slowly he made his way over to the window and openned it. He then gently closed his eyes and let the sunlight stream on his head. He tried imagining himself back on the island running through the sand, with Riku and Kairi, and the others.  
  
Kairi  
  
The girl he never had a chance to tell his true feelings. He had tried back when the island was being recreated, but his words never reached her ears. At that moment when things were falling apart, he wished more then anything to be with her right at this moment.  
  
Slowly he walked into the balcony area of the window, jumped up, and climbed onto part of the stone roof of the castle. Slipping back so he was leaning against the wall Sora reclosed his eyes, and just let the sun hit him. He had to relax and think, for the time about what he should do. Was he really capable of fighting alone?  
  
A girl with reddish shoulder length hair walked barefoot through the sands of her home. Slowly turning she looked out towards the ocean waves crashing against the shore. It had been two years and still there was no sign of him.  
  
She then stopped and sat down on the sand, letting the gentle breeze play with her hair. The girl pulled her knees up and put her arms around them, resting her head on top. She never realized how much she missed him till now. That spikey brown hair, tanned skin, saphire eyes that she would get lost in, and that goofy smile.  
  
Sora  
  
The boy she felt more then just friends with him, the bond seemed to go deeper then that. It had scared her at first when she noticed it, now she knew it was love. Something that caused her ache and pain, but a longing, for him to return.  
  
Sighing she looked around the island, it had been restored after Sora beat Ansem, but with changes as well. Now they could travel to a city that was called Twilight Town, she was never in the mood to go to it, but today she was convinced.  
  
A young boy with blonde hair ran up, smiling as he looked at the girl. "Common, Kai, we don't want to be late. Everyone else is waiting for you."  
  
She slowly stood up brushing the sand off her shorts. "All right then, lets go Tidus." She muttered giving a small smile.  
  
He nodded and the two began jogging down the beach towards the waiting boat. Kairi looked at the others as they were talking about nameless things as the boat made it's way to Twilight Town.  
  
Sora stayed on his spot well past the sun setting, watching the stars shining brightly in the night sky. Saphire eyes then caught sight of a shooting star, quickly closing them, the boy made his wish.  
  
I wish. I wish, that I could see Kairi again.  
  
He then climbed back down and into his window, making sure the windows were latched and his door locked, Sora changed into his boxers and went to sleep, his thoughts from earlier still on his mind.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it, please read and review! 


	4. Reunion

Well welcome to another chapter of my Kingdom Heart Series. I am happy that some people are reading it. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please read and reivew!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in anyway, but I do own the plot so don't steal.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Ya gots to work with what you gots to work with" Stevie Wonder  
  
Sora woke up feeling refreshed from yesterday's battle, and the aftermath. He lay in bed for a little while trying to run some ideas through his head. He had to do something, there was no stopping the Heartless, and now Souless from their mission. That was his job as keyblade master, stop the darkness, and find the door to the light.  
  
He then sighed, pulled himself from his bed, and began to dress into his usually outfit, of black pants, black see-through shirt with another one on top, ziped up. He then put on his silver crown pendant, and his shoes.  
  
As he walked out of his room, he figured the othes were talking about what was going to happen next so he decided to take his time, not really wanted to be confronted again. He knew his desicion and was going to stick with it, even though it might mean being by himself for a long time.  
  
Taking certain paths Sora made his way into the kitchens, to pick up a bite to eat. The servents just nodded to him, and gave the boy food and juice, then went back to work.  
  
Nibbling on his pancakes he noticed how his appietite changed over the two years he had been waiting for the time to come. He didn't eat as much, as he used to wolf down food in an instant.  
  
Something else had changed, he was no longer constantly happy, his mood seemed stressed, nervous, and impatient, but also slightly sad. So much was going on inside of him at once he became confused. Another emotion lurked there to, but he couldn't place it.  
  
After finishing his food, it seemed the right time to go to the throne room. Using the servents hall he made his way there. Pausing at the doors he decided to try and listened, but he could only hear muffled voices.  
  
Hesitating he paused in opening the door to the throne room, he could leave right then and there, the Gummi ship wasn't too hard to drive. He could start his journey, but something inside seemed to tell him to open the door.  
  
Slowly putting his hand on the knob he turned it and began to walk inside, but instantly dove to the ground as a fireball hit over his head.  
  
Lifting up his head he looked over to see Donald and his nephews standing not to far from where he was lieing on the ground.  
  
"Sorry didn't see you coming in Sora." Huey aplogized.  
  
The teen pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the small group and looked straight at Donald, his eyebrows raised in questioning.  
  
Donald stared at Sora for a moment before turning away to talk to his nephews again. "Go practice some more, I'll be right back."  
  
The boys nodded and slowly moved away, as Donald turned back to Sora. "You want to know what is going on? Well I'm teaching my nephews some magic so they can be useful." The duck didn't finish, and didn't have to as Sora caught on.  
  
"You guys are not going to give up are you?" He asked.  
  
"Sora you have to admit you can't do it all on your own. There will be a time when your battling a hard Heartless and need back-up. You are the last hope for the worlds, carrying the keyblades. If something happened to you, everything will fall to darkness." Donald commented looking over at his nephews practicing.  
  
"I guess so." Sora said looking down at his shoes.  
  
Spells were being shouted out over the silence coming from the two. Sora scratched the back of his head. "So where is Goofy?"  
  
"With Max working on the Gummi Ship, your first stop will be Twilight Town for supplies."  
  
"But...."  
  
Donald raised up his feathered hand. "No buts, it is the Queen's orders, you might not be happy with the situation, but at least show some respect to her majesty's wishes."  
  
The teen sighed as his eyes trailed over to the nephews. "Well then I better get ready to go." He muttered, turned and walked out.  
  
He didn't even see Donald's expression as the duck watch his friend go. He might never see his friend again, yet instead of giving the boy friendship, he was showing rejection. He sighed and lifting the wand turned back to training his nephews.  
  
"Uncle Donald look out!" Huey shouted.  
  
Donald dove down to the ground as his tail caught on fire.  
  
"Blizarda!" Louie shouted putting out the fire.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Donald."  
  
Donald slowly stood up feeling like something was frozen on his tail. "Louie!" He shouted out his eyes starting to turn red.  
  
"Uh-Oh." The nephews muttered, as Donald began chasing them around the throne room.  
  
"Hand me that wrench, will ya Max?" Goofy asked as he was under the ship.  
  
"Okay dad if your sure." Max said handing the tool over.  
  
Goofy took it, and began fixing a part. "You see Max, I'm not that bad of a handyman." He began screwing another part in.  
  
"Dad I wouldn't...." Max began.  
  
Suddenly a small explosion went off as Goofy went sailing from the room. "Waaahhhoooo!"  
  
Max shook his head and went under the ship to fix the problem, as Goofy came back in blacken, from head down, and smoking. "Maybe you should lie down dad."  
  
"I'm just fine Maxey." Goofy muttered falling to the ground, leaving the teen sighing.  
  
Auburn hair could only be seen under a bundle of covers and sheets. There was a knock on the door, as the person under the covers muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Common Kairi, wake up! We have a lot of shopping to do today!" Came Selphie's squeaky voice from behind the door.  
  
Kairi groaned inwardly. 'Figures Selphie has to be an early bird' "I'll be out in a minute." She called.  
  
"Okay, I will wait with the others in the Lobby."  
  
She waited till she could hear the younger girl's footsteps, then stretched and pulled herself out of bed. She didn't notice the sheet on her foot till she tripped to the ground in a bundle of sheets.  
  
Yanking it off, she walked over barefoot to the closet to pick out an outfit. Carefully she pulled down a skirt, that was black, and a tank top that was midnight blue in color. Getting dressed, she quickly put on a pair of white tennis shoes.  
  
Kairi looked in the mirror, and began brushing her shoulder length auburn hair. She felt strange today, almost as if something was going to happen, good and bad. Pushing the feeling aside, and setting down her brush, she walked out of her room, locking the door.  
  
The others were waiting for her as she stepped into the lobby.  
  
"About time you got here." Selphie muttered jumping up from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
Wakka and Tidus sighed, as the group walked out. They were all amazed by how big Twilight Town truely was.  
  
Kairi was looking around awed at everything including the trains that ran through. Tidus walked alongside the red headed girl. "Didn't I tell you, it was going to be fun."  
  
The girl nodded and didn't notice as Tidus took her hand, but then stopped, and looked at the boy. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she looked down at their hands. "Tidus what are you doing?"  
  
Tidus looked suprised for a moment before letting go. "Nothing." He lied.  
  
Kairi raised her eyebrows, and was about to say something when Selphie's voice came out. "Shoes! Lets go Kairi!" She squelled out.  
  
The auburn haired girl looked at Tidus for a moment before chasing after Selphie. She would have to talk to him later.  
  
Sora looked over at the familar battleship he had used two years ago. It looked good from the tune-up Goofy and Max gave it. He walked over to the queen, and bowed to her his saphire eyes remaining blank.  
  
"Good luck Sora, keyblade master." Queen Minnie said. "Bring Mickey and Riku home."  
  
The boy nodded and moved over to his companions Donald and Goofy. He looked at both of them, giving a small smile.  
  
Both Donald's and Goofy's eyes looked pained, as they saluted their friend. "Come back in one plate, Sora." Goofy muttered.  
  
"Piece!" Donald corrected hitting Goofy in the head with his wand.  
  
"Right. One piece." The knight said.  
  
Sora's smile grew bigger as he almost burst out laughing. "Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine." Turning he walked over to the others, nodding to them the group boarded the ship.  
  
Taking the controls, he flew the ship out, into the space, quickly he adjusted the navigation system, to go to Twilight Town. Pushing a few buttons the ship sped up, as it went around astriods.  
  
"You think you could slow down some!" Max shouted out.  
  
"Sorry! We are almost there though!" Sora called back.  
  
"No wonder dad didn't let him drive much." Max mummered to the the nephews causing them to snicker.  
  
Sora smirked as he pushed the lever up more causing another burst of speed, making the others pinned to their seats.  
  
The ship reached the place in no time at all, as Sora activated the depart button. In a bright flash of light all 5 of them were on the ground. The teen looked around the area, to see people walking around doing their work.  
  
He looked at the others glad that they were wearing clothes fit the area around them. He then put a hand to his head, feeling strange.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" Max asked.  
  
"Not sure, it just feels, well it's hard to explain."  
  
The young knight just nodded as they walked through the town streets, as they passed several of the shops were already closing down for the day.  
  
"Maybe we should look for a hotel." Huey suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we can look for supplies tomarrow." Louie finished.  
  
Sora nodded, agreeing with them, as he turned an area, looking around. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking.  
  
"There's a hotel over there." Max said pointing a gloved hand to the lighted up building.  
  
The keyblade master didn't hear the goof, as a scream seemed to fill the air. He then suddenly took off in the direction of it.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Duey shouted.  
  
Kairi couldn't help, but giggle as she saw how many bags Selphie had, even Tidus and Wakka had to help carry them. She then looked down at her bags, she had bought a pair of shoes, and some clothes, but even shopping didn't change her mood.  
  
Stopping she looked up at the sky, letting the others get slightly ahead, she still couldn't shake the feeling away. She then closed her eyes slightly taking a breath of air.  
  
"Hey Kai, why did you stop?" Tidus asked walking back to her.  
  
Kairi looked over at Tidus slightly startled. "No reason, just thinking."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded trying to ensure she was feeling fine, but her eyes betrayed her.  
  
"What is it, something up? Is it about Sora?"  
  
"Well you see...." She began, but was cut off by Selphie's scream.  
  
The two quickly ran to where Wakka and Selphie were, black things, were surrounding the two. "Heartless." Kairi whispered out, her eyes wide with suprise.  
  
As if hearing the heartless turned toward the red-head getting ready to attack.  
  
"We have to run Kairi." Tidus said.  
  
"We can't, I mean what if they get to other people."  
  
The blonde boy took a hold of Kairi's shoulders. "Are you crazy? Common."  
  
It was too late as a Heartless leapt straight at the auburn haired girl.....  
  
A bright flash of light came up along with black smoke, as Kairi moved her hands away, to draw a breath of air in. 'It can't be him He looks different, yet' She thought seeing the boy standing there, with not one, but two keyblades, both glowing.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Tidus muttered looking over Kairi's shoulder.  
  
Completly distracted the keyblade master began attacking the heartless, they seemed stronger, though as he began slicing through them. He didn't even notice the others there, as black smoke rose up.  
  
"Well that was easy, too easy." He muttered.  
  
"Sora! It's really you!" Shouted a familar voice as a figure with shoulder length auburn hair hugged him tight.  
  
He then reconized her and willed the keyblades away to return her hug. "Kairi, it has been awhile." He muttered into her hair, as they pulled apart for a moment.  
  
"Did you forget about us?" Selphie asked annoyed.  
  
Sora smiled slightly, as he shook his head looking over at his old island friends, he then froze as saphire eyes looked around the area. Quickly he knocked Kairi to the ground as his golden keyblade appeared, he lifted it over his head to slash a Souless, but he didn't get away unscathed as its claws hit his right arm.  
  
Ignoring the pain he began slashing away the Souless with his keyblade, as more scratches came with each slice.  
  
"Sora! Cure!" Huey shouted healing the teen, as the others caught up.  
  
Spells were fired out not very well aimed, Sora jumped up and flipped through the air to land by Max's side, and sliced the Souless with the keyblade, causing smoke to rise up. Quickly he raised up the keyblade, "Stopaga!" He shouted freezing them.  
  
The others had gathered up and stood shocked at what was happening, around them, as Sora had just frozen the white heartless. Kairi was still in shock at seeing a boy that she hadn't seen in a long time just a few feet from her.  
  
Several amounts of black smoke rose up in the air as Souless disappeared and more popped up, the teen quickly rolled over to the group and began protecting them from the attacks as he kept getting beat up.  
  
As soon as the smoke began to disappear Sora fell to the ground exausted, he quickly drank a potion which healed him, mostly.  
  
"Man, what was that?" Wakka asked.  
  
Sora looked over to his companions they all looked wore out, and beat up. He then sighed as he watched Max also took a potion while the nephews healed themselves. His eyes seemed to tell them, that it was just a start. "That will be a very long story." He said aloud, and slowly stood up.  
  
"We should get to safety for now." Max muttered, keeping a lookout.  
  
Kairi walked over to the boy and took his free hand. "We can go to the hotel all of us are staying at."  
  
"Good idea." Tidus said looking over at the two, feeling a burst of envy.  
  
Sora nodded, as his saphire eyes looked into Kairi's, seeming to send, that they needed to talk, and she nodded.  
  
Eventually they made it back to the hotel, but being wary of danger the entire time, so it took awhile, with Sora staying in the back of the group, Tidus eyeing his friend parts of the way and even when both he and Kairi walked into her room.  
  
The blonde sighed, he would be sharing his room with Wakka, and let Max, Huey, Duey, and Louie share the extra room. As he watched Kairi disappear behind the doorway, he hit his hand on the wall. 'With Sora back, now I can never tell Kairi how I feel'  
  
Slowly he walked down the hall and entered the room. "Wasn't that exciting Tidus, yah?" Wakka asked.  
  
Tidus didn't answer and just jumped on the bed, wishing that he was back on the island, and never came to Twilight Town.  
  
Kairi closed the door behind her and looked at Sora who was sitting on her bed. The two met each others eyes, and as she started to get lost in them, a blush came up.  
  
Sora quickly looked away a blush also coming to his cheeks, he didn't even notice as Kairi came up and sat down next to him taking his hand.  
  
"Um..." She muttered.  
  
He squeezed her hand and looked over at Kairi. "You see Kairi, I, well, um...." He muttered his cheeks getting bright red, and he turned away again. 'Can I tell her, would it be possible, with what is happening?'  
  
"What is it Sora?" Kairi muttered as she moved closer, her heart pounding. 'Is he going to tell me what I think he is? Please let him have the same feelings I've had for him' That was when she leaned in very close.  
  
He turned his head around to look at Kairi again. "Well, what I wanted to say is I lllo..."  
  
Sora never had a chance to finish his sentence....  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, yes I know a tad bit of a cliffhanger, and you will have to wait till chapter 5! Please Read and Review! 


	5. True Feelings Revealed

I hoped you liked the last chapter! I don't know if any of you read my other story called "Unknown", if not then I suggest you read it, I appreciate your reviews. Anyway sorry the chapters are taking so long coming out, but with school work, and Honk, I get pretty busy. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, though I wish I did, all I own is the plot, so no stealing.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I'll go and slay a dragonfly!" Ugly, Honk!  
  
Sora was completly caught off gaurd as Kairi kissed him, so he just sat there as she slowly pulled away looking him in the eyes. They just sat there looking at each other.  
  
Kairi was disappointed, maybe she was wrong, she probably just made a fool out of herself in front of someone she thought more of a friend. Meanwhile he probably just thought of her as a friend, a best friend.  
  
The two sat there in silence each looking away, as Kairi played a little with her hair. She then let go of Sora's hand and stood, heading towards the door, not looking at the spike-haired boy. She didn't want him to see the tears coming out of her eyes, she wasn't sure she could see him again.  
  
He watched her stand up and slowly walk towards the door as he closed his eyes. What was wrong with him, the girl he loved was walking away from him, perhaps forever. Though could he stand being away from her, hurting her. He was confused, but then an old memory surfaced.  
  
It was when he was turned into a Heartless, and Kairi risked herself to save him from the darkness bringing him back to the light. He reopened his eyes no longer confused, and saw Kairi near the door and quickly stood up.  
  
Moving along he took her hand causing the girl to turn around, as Sora tried not to flinch at seeing her tears. He then moved her close to him and lifting up her chin with his free hand. Looking into her eyes, he bent his head down and kissed her with a passion he had kept hidden for two years, crushing her into him.  
  
Kairi was now the one to be suprised, but not for long. She reached a arm and wrapped it around Sora's neck, as she responded back to his kiss by trying to make it deeper, as her fingers went up to his hair touching it.  
  
Sora responded by making the kiss as deep as he could go, but his breath was running out so he slowly broke it. He then just held Kairi close to him, as she listened to his heartbeat, with her head resting on his chest.  
  
The silence that followed wasn't painful as earlier, just the comfort of two best friends who now in love with each other. The keyblade master slowly stroked Kairi's hair, as the two stood there. It felt very soft to the touch, as he tilted his head, kissed her forehead. There was so much to tell her, but he didn't know where to begin.  
  
She was also at a loss of what to say, at the moment she felt safe and happy being held by Sora.A thought passed through her head, soon he would be leaving her again. She would be going back to the island, left to worry about him. Kairi then hugged Sora tighter nuzzling her head into his shirt, and he seemed to notice it, as he lifted her chin again.  
  
"What's wrong Kai..."  
  
Kairi kissed him again, a gentle one as she tried to shove the thought aside of him going off and leaving her stranded. She wanted the moment to last, as long as she could make it.  
  
Once again Sora broke the kiss, reluctantly, but he was concerned for Kairi. He then looked her in the eyes. "Kairi what is it?" He muttered.  
  
She looked into those saphire eyes for a while and bit her lip before snuggling against him. "I don't want to leave your side Sora. How much longer must I wait this time for the end of this?" She asked.  
  
"It's dangerous Kai, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened.." He began.  
  
"What difference does it make? Danger or no danger at least I'd be by your side, instead of far away sick with worry." She sighed. "Back on the island I felt so lost, confused, and depressed." She then became determined deep inside, and she guessed her love for Sora made her that way. "No, I'm not waiting this time, I'm coming with you Sora." She said looking up into his eyes. "This time I fight! I don't care what you say, I'm going!"  
  
Sora was suprised at her reaction and gave her a true smile, one that rarely showed itself anymore. "All right then Kairi." He mummered kissing her softly and then pulling away. "This time you will fight." He then walked her out of the door, and down to Selphie's room.  
  
Sora hugged Kairi tight kissing her with an unwaiting passion; then releashing her, Kairi looked one more time, then stepped through the door to the other room, as he made his way down the hall. He felt strangely happy and now complete.  
  
A few whistles came from a door before he reached his room, stopping he looked over to where the nephews and Max were watching through the door. Sora couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks as the group snickered. "Ever hear of privacy." He muttered.  
  
"With action like that, are you kidding." Louie muttered, as Sora's cheeks grew redder.  
  
"Well Max, Uncle Donald owes your dad a favor now." Huey said ignoring Sora for a moment.  
  
"What would that be for?" Both Sora and Max asked at the same time.  
  
Huey threw a smirk towards Sora before turning back to Max. "Uncle Donald bet your dad that Sora and Kairi would never get together. Though your dad the romantic suprising enough always believed they would."  
  
"Who would have thought of it? Unbelievable." Max muttered.  
  
"Hey that's my love life your uncle and dad were betting about!" Sora cried out his face turned an even brighter shade of red.  
  
"Hey Sora, you might want to check the mirror, it appears someone has painted your face red!" Duey said snickering.  
  
Sora then mumbled something about paybacks as he entered the room and shut the door. The nephews and Max burst out laughing, and closed the door. As the others went to bed the young goof sat up and sighed some. "The keyblade master is in love. I wish I was that lucky." He muttered closing his eyes thinking of a girl back at home.  
  
The keyblade master shut the door hearing his friends snickering at his behavior. He then moved over to the bed and stripped down to his boxers, laying his clothes on the table. He then crawled under his covers, but didn't close his eyes yet.  
  
Apparently Goofy knew more then he talked about, that goof, his friend had known all along he would fall for Kairi and be with her as long as he could. It completly suprised him, though looking back now he couldn't help, but agree. All the memory's, the brief flashes, his feelings when competing with Riku.  
  
He sighed and rolled over on his side, pulling the covers up around his chin. Several things had to be done tomarrow, they had to get supplies for starters. The next was telling the others Kairi would be coming with them. That was what worried him, she couldn't defend herself against the Heartless or Souless.  
  
Clenching a hand, Sora promised himself that Kairi would be trained to defend herself. Closing his eyes he fell into a troubled sleep....  
  
*************  
  
He moved through the rubble of the destroyed castle. Carefully he looked around for survivors of the blast, it had caught them all by suprise. Fires were still around the area, as he walked kicking loose pebbles by.  
  
They had planned on attacking the next morning, but not to have it backfire on them. He had no idea how many Souless and Heartless were running about, but he had to be careful.  
  
Suddenly hearing a noise he turned and pulled out his sword in defense. "Who's there, show yourself!" He called out through the smoke.  
  
A figure appeared through the smoke, clothes torn, and auburn hair in a mess. He quickly moved towards her holding her close with his sword-free hand, as she held him tight. "I thought you were dead, where the explosion was centered." He mumbled through her hair.  
  
"I'm fine, I went out for a walk, as it hit, I was far enough from the explosion." She whispered, shivering though there was a constant heat around them from the burning fires.  
  
He looked down to see she was just wearing night clothes, but at the same time the shivering was fear, of not bumping into him, but the darkness. She had nothing to protect herself and would have been taken easily. He gave a sigh of relief into her hair, how long will their luck last.  
  
Instead of shivering she was trembling now, holding on tighter, tears almost threatening to come. "What about the others, what if....?"  
  
He quickly silenced her by pressing his mouth against hers, trying to calm her down, as well as ease himself as he had started trembling. What if they were the only ones left? The only two standing between the darkness and it's ultimate goal?  
  
The kiss deepened as they held on to each other tightly, wishing it could never stop, as their hearts were pounding in an even beat as their trembling began to subside. Together was what mattered, as things fell away.  
  
"Giving your loved one a kiss goodbye? How romantic, too bad the other one didn't have anyone to say goodbye to." A cold voice called out.  
  
He quickly broke the kiss pushing the girl behind him and glaring down the red head enemy. "What did you do to him!"  
  
"If you beat me, maybe you might find out. He and the others were pushovers, your the real prize, as soon as your heart stops beating the world will be overcome with darkness." The man hissed out smiling.  
  
"My heart will never stop beating, the light will forever shine and never go out." He muttered bringing his sword forward.  
  
The man smirked as he summoned his weapons from both sides. "So we will start out like the simple way? Fine with me, the quickly I beat you the better."  
  
"Be careful." She whispered, her love going out to him.  
  
He nodded holding the sword steady. "I always am, and I love you." He mummered, as both figures charged at each other full force....  
  
************  
  
Lips met on lips as Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi kissing him, as he sat up trying not to break it, but she did anyway. "Common lazy bum, the others are already up." She teased moving over to stand by his bed.  
  
"Man what a wake-up call." He muttered, looking over at Kairi.  
  
"Well what else was I supposed to do, you wouldn't move from your bed no matter how hard I tried." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Besides I thought it was a better idea then bringing in the nephews to cast spells at you."  
  
"Your right there, though I think you might have enjoyed watching me run around as spells were shouted out." He commented lightly, pulling on his shirt from nearby.  
  
"Got a point there, it would be very entertaining, maybe I should go tell them to wake you up tomarrow." She said slyly, and turned to walk away.  
  
"I don't think so!" Sora called out, taking a hold of Kairi's hand pulled her onto his lap, though he was just part way out of bed. He looked at his girlfriend's outfit to see she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white tank-top, and white sneakers.  
  
Holding her there he took his chance, and moved a hand to her rib cage and began tickling her. She burst out laughing just as Sora predicted and began tickling her more.  
  
"Your just....trying to....distract me....from getting...you out...of...bed" Kairi stifled between laughs as Sora kept tickling her and holding her in place from running off.  
  
"Yep." He muttered smiling.  
  
Kairi thought about what she could to have the advantage, as she kept giggling and saw her chance. She then kissed him hard, distracting the boy long enough to slip out of his grasp, breaking the kiss as she backed away.  
  
"Now that was unfair." Sora whined, from the bed.  
  
"And tickling me wasn't?" Kairi said tossing Sora the rest of his clothes her sides now sore, from laughing. "Get dressed and I'll meet you outside of your door."  
  
He watched her leave, and then pulled himself out of bed. The dream he had earlier mystified him, but it didn't seem the most important at the moment. He then pulled on his pants, and overshirt. Then he tied his sneakers, and put on his silver crown pendent.  
  
Sora looked in the mirror quickly his messy, spikey brown hair, his main attention. He had given up trying to brush it down, as he walked out the door. Kairi was there waiting for him, she took his hand as their fingers intertwined.  
  
The two then made their way to the lobby of the hotel. Kairi squeezed Sora's hand gently. "The nephews and Max have already left for supplies, so we are going to greet the others goodbye, then we are going to try to find me a weapon." She said.  
  
Sora's eyebrows raised. "You already told the others you were coming?"  
  
"No, they seemed to know, and told me that once the others were gone, you would help me find a sword."  
  
"Right." He muttered as they entered the lobby where Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were waiting.  
  
The group made their way out of the hotel and into the bustle of Twilight Town. The docks were not too far off, but there wasn't much talk.  
  
Tidus looked over at Sora and Kairi to see the two holding hands, as they walked. He looked over at Selphie who was having trouble with her bags, to Wakka who was spacing off. Was he the only one to notice the couple in front of him. A stronger pang of envy passed through him, this time even deeper than before.  
  
How he wished he could be the one holding Kairi's hand and not Sora. It didn't matter though she was coming home with them, and Sora wasn't. Maybe then he would have another chance.  
  
They all reached the docks in a short time as Selphie loaded all her bags into the boat, before turning and hugging Sora. "Come back to the island sometime, okay? She asked. "You do after all owe us a story on what you have been doing."  
  
The teen nodded as he said his goodbyes to Wakka, as Tidus turned to Kairi. "Well, you better say your goodbyes to Sora, the boat will leave soon." He muttered.  
  
Kairi gave a sad smile to Tidus, before hugging him. "I'm sorry Tidus, but I'm staying here and going with Sora. I love him and need to stay by his side." She then pulled away from her hug and moved over to Sora's side.  
  
Tidus followed slightly and held out his hand to Sora. "See you around sometime, maybe after this is over you can come home, I'll be waiting to duel you." He said forming a smile.  
  
Sora shook Tidus's hand firmly. "Don't worry I'm up for a duel anytime, and you better be ready when I come back."  
  
The blonde boy boarded the ship as it moved out, as Sora and Kairi waved goodbye to their friends never knowing if they would see them again. Taking her hand Sora turned and the two headed back to the main part of town.  
  
"A sword huh?" Sora questioned as he looked down at Kairi.  
  
"Would you rather have me wield magic?" She asked snuggling close to him.  
  
"Good point, a sword would be better."  
  
Letting go of Kairi's hand he put his arm around her shoulders, as her arm went around Sora's waist as the two began looking for an armory.  
  
***************  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the Sora and Kairi moment. Please Read and Review! 


	6. Strange Sense and Mysterious Figure

Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Also if you are enjoying the story so far. Please Read and Review! Also just in case you were confused about ages here they are.  
  
Sora: 16 Kairi: 16 Max: 15 Huey, Duey, and Louie: 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, just the plot line. So no stealing.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"You must! For what do we have if we don't have hope." Bewick, Honk!  
  
The members of the town were not out as much, it seemed word of the attack spread quickly. Sora was reminded of Transvers Town when the Heartless constantly floated around, not many people came. He began to feel worried as they moved around the shops.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.  
  
He just nodded not really looking at her, he felt as if something was pulling him.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sora lied giving Kairi his goofy smile to hide the strange sense he was getting.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She answered, as she tried to see pass her boyfriends fakeness, to his true feelings. As Sora looked away Kairi couldn't help, but feel he might be like this the entire time. Secretly she hoped he wouldn't hide things from her.  
  
"That shop might sell swords." Sora said nodding towards a building that had staffs and bows in the windows. The strange sense he was getting seemed to be pinpointed there.  
  
Kairi nodded, as Sora's arm slipped from her shoulders to take her hand into his again. Intertwining fingers, they entered the shop, and saw all sorts of weapons everywhere, along with some people looking around.  
  
The keyblade master led Kairi over to where swords all sorts of shapes, sizes, and styles were hanging. With his free hand he picked up a sword and swinged it back and forth, "try this Kairi." He muttered and handed it to the girl easily.  
  
She took it, but suddenly felt unbalanced, and tumbled back, Sora caught her before the girl could have run into the display of bows.  
  
"Okay not that one." He mummered and put it back. For part of the time they tested out swords, but none seemed to fit, a boy looked over and watched the two with amusement.  
  
Taking Sora's hand Kairi was pulled to her feet, and brushed her pants off. "Who would have thought it would take so long to get a sword."  
  
"You just have to know which one to get." Came a voice, as a teen walked over. He had bright blonde hair, and green eyes.  
  
"That's what we have been trying to do." Sora muttered slightly annoyed.  
  
"Maybe I can help." The teen said and studied Kairi for a moment giving her a smile causing the girl to blush, before walking over and picking out a blade. Lifting it up, the silver gleamed in the light, it had a razored edge, the handle was blue in color. "Try this." He said handing the sword to her, still smiling.  
  
Kairi took the sword and felt a strange jolt, as she swung it around. It felt very light, yet she could sense power coming from it. "This is the right one." She said slightly hypnotized to the sword.  
  
"Glad to help." The teen said still looking over at Kairi's blushing face, causing Sora to give a huff, before stepping out of the shop. Sora shook his head for a moment, the feeling he was getting was now gone. He then walked over with his dazed girlfriend still holding the sword and paid for it.  
  
When they left the shop Kairi put the sword in it's sheath, and with Sora's help strapped it around her waist. "So now what?" She asked.  
  
"It seems that the others are having more trouble hunting down supplies than I thought.." He commented lightly noticing it was getting dark. "How about starting to train so you can get used to that new sword."  
  
"Truthfully I have a better idea." Kairi muttered moving very close to Sora as the teens cheeks turned red, she smiled and gave a him a wink.  
  
Sora's eyes widened as he took a step back, as he struggled inwardly with his emotions. "I don't think it's the time..." He began, but paused, and looked around. The street was empty of people, and there was an eerie silence.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi whispered.  
  
Slowly he pulled her behind him, and held his hands out, in a flash of light and sparks both keyblades appeared. He did it just in time as Heartless slithered up from the ground, and Souless crept forward. Spinning his keyblades, Sora jumped into battle.  
  
The battle didn't stop for each Heartless Sora destroyed more appeared. He was becoming overwhelmed and started to get tired, but trudged on as black smoke kept rising up.  
  
Kairi watched from her hiding place, as the keyblade master kept going. He needed help, but she wasn't experienced in fighting. Slowly her hand moved over to where her sword was, as she traced her fingers along the hilt, maybe if she distracted some. Then.making up her mind, she pulled out the sword, training or no training she had to help Sora.  
  
A Heartless turned around from attacking the keyblade master and jumped at her. With pure instinct she raised the sword and was amazed as it sliced right through the Heartless, causing black smoke to come up. The blade began to feel very warm in her hand and a light seemed to come from it as Kairi slashed more and more Heartless, sword and human seemed one.  
  
Sora paused in the middle of his fighting to notice that there were no Heartless near him. Quickly he turned and to his amazement he saw Kairi fighting Heartless with her sword. She had this strange auroa of light around her, as she fought he felt a power surge coming from the sword.  
  
The last few Heartless, were killed by Sora as he looked over at Kairi, she seemed to stand still in a fighting stance. He moved closer. "You okay?" He asked, but quickly ducked as the sword sweeped over his head. "Kairi?!"  
  
She was attacking him, as the keyblade master rolled away, and stood up. Kairi came at him, as he held up his keyblades in defense and threw her off. There were attacks and parries, with Sora already tired from his previous battle slowly losing. Something was wrong, the sword seemed to be controling Kairi, he had to do something.  
  
If he did something, it would have to be soon, or it might be too late because he was wearing down. Rolling away again, Sora prepared himself, as Kairi launched an attack. He then came down on her sword hand with his silver keyblade, while with his other arm pulled the girl to him. Quickly he kissed her, while the keyblade kept the sword down.  
  
He could feel a fire on her lips, like a wall blocking him, as his arm with the golden keyblade held her. Slowly he felt a response as the sword was dropped and clattered to the ground. He then pulled away and looked at Kairi concerned. "What happened?" He asked panting and exausted.  
  
"I'm not sure, I wanted to help you because the heartless kept coming. Then the sword started to glow...." Kairi mummerd, then hugged Sora tightly. "I'm so sorry about attacking you, it's just that, the sword..."  
  
"It's okay." He muttered, and willed both his keyblades away and pulled out of her hug, he couldn't help, but feel a wall come between them since what had just occured. Thunder then roared in the sky as rain began to fall. "We better get back to the hotel, before we get soaked through." He muttered and started walking fast.  
  
She looked at Sora's retreating back, and felt for a moment they were only friends again. Kairi then bent down and picked up the sword as it glowed some. She put it back into the sheath at her side, and felt the rain hit her skin, and shivered. "Yeah and sick." She added, though Sora didn't hear her.  
  
The two hurried through the rain in silence, as several thoughts went through each of their heads. They made it back to the hotel, soaking wet, and were glad the others didn't see them as the two went into Sora's room.  
  
Closing the door, Kairi watched as Sora went to get towels then moved over to the bed her hair dripping. The rain was hitting against the window to the door that led to the balcony as wind seemed to scream in the air.  
  
Sora walked back into the main room using one towel to dry his matted wet hair. At that moment Kairi just watched him feeling a slight pang, from what she did earlier, and slowly undid the belt that held her sword. Why did she let herself get controlled so easily?  
  
She moved over to him, as he threw her the second towel he had. She caught it in one hand, and with her free one, took his hand and led Sora over to the balcony door. "Look Kairi I don't think..." He began but was silenced as Kairi kissed him hard, he then pulled back slightly. "Not now." He mummered into her lips as the feeling from earlier seemed to return.  
  
His comment was ignored as Kairi's lips connected with his again. She then fumbled for the door knob and found it, pushing the door open, as rain blew through.  
  
Sora shuddered as the cool rain hit his back, and the breeze blew through his wet clothes. Something strange was going on, as the wind hit him, he began almost to be dragged away. He then focused more on Kairi's kiss, but his right hand seemed to feel strangely warm.  
  
The kiss seemed to go on, but slowly Sora seemed to be getting more distracted over the warmth of his hand, and the strange sense of power coming from somewhere.  
  
Kairi noticed something was wrong as she broke the kiss, shivering as the wind hit her with cold rain. She tried to ask Sora what was wrong, but the words didn't seem to come out, or he wasn't listening. His gaze looked distant, and it wasn't directed at her, but outside in the storm.  
  
It came quickly, first the warmth in his hand became searing hot, as pain crossed over his entire being. When Sora came back into focus, he found that he was on the floor with Kairi looking at him worried. His right hand was throbbing, and Sora guessed he might have some injury there.  
  
Slowly he stood and looked out the window, partly holding his own hand. Something kept pulling at him, to leave right at that moment, and it didn't seem to want to be ignored. Sora then walked out of the door in silence, and into the balcony the rain beating at him. Then with ease he leaped over the edge of the place, and landed on the ground.  
  
Kairi watched him leave, with the thought of what was going on running through her head. She shivered again something was happening and it appeared she wasn't part of it, she closed the door, praying that Sora was going to be okay. She walked over to the other window, and watched and waited, with her fingers crossed.  
  
The rain beat down on Sora's head and ran down his back as he charged through the streets. He knew he was close, but what was he being led to? He hoped it wasn't a new Heartless, he had enough problems to deal with. The cool rain helped ease the pain he was feeling, as he slid to a stop.  
  
Looking around he began to catch his breath, an old dream seemed to appear. The flashes of future events. What if something has been destroyed? A princess of heart died? Would he be able to feel it? He winced again at the soreness in his hand, and his heart seemed to quicken it's pace.  
  
Sora put a hand over his eyes to help him see better. He was at a crossroads of streets and his senses seemed jarred. He felt strangely scattered, and closed his eyes, reopenning saphire eyes spotted a dozen Heartless. Using instinct he summoned keyblades and was suprised to see Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Then a gush of wind hit him, and he focused back to the present again, to see no Heartless, and no keyblades.  
  
Shaking his head caused droplets of water to fly around, Sora began moving at a more steadied pace. There was another keyblade master, but how? Could it be Riku? Nah, even if Riku did weild a keyblade, he was trapped behind the door of the light, unless King Mickey found a way for them to escape....  
  
Too many questions plagued his mind, and Sora had to focus on the task at hand. Little did he know he was being dragged towards something....  
  
Rounding a corner he froze in his tracks as he saw hundreds of Heartless, ones that looked more powerful and built up. His gaze then shifted to the hooded figure in the middle holding two very familar keyblades.  
  
A strange feeling seemed to hold him in place as more Heartless submerged from the ground. The rain pounded down harder as lighting flashed in the sky, yet the words muttered seemed to reach the saphire eyed boy's ears.  
  
"Where is Sora!?"  
  
Sora almost gasped outloud as he was compelled to go forward, to shout out he was there, but was shoved to the ground by a strong wind. He realized the wind was coming from the Heartless as they all at once leaped at the hooded figure.  
  
He tried to summon his keyblades, but couldn't as he watched in horror from what was about to happen. But what was expected didn't happen, instead the figure leaped up in the air as well to meet the wave head on, keyblades held out in front.  
  
In a flash of light the first wave seemed to freeze, with one keyblade, while the other slashed through them. When time sped up to normal, it became a wave of smoke, and the figure repeated the same thing with the second wave of Heartless.  
  
Using the Oathkeeper to blast out the spell, while using the Oblivion to deliver a destructive blow, quick and effective. Sora was suprised he didn't think about it, then again he had only started weilding two keyblades. This person seemed an expert, already, but who was he or she?  
  
The Heartless were diminishing quickly, but the figure seemed to finally wear down, as his spells seemed less effective. Sora suddenly seemed less frozen to the ground, and instantly everything rushed back to the teen at once. Quickly he jumped to his feet and willed the Ultima Weapon to his hand and it seemed to attach itself to the golden keyblade. In his other hand LionHeart came into existance.  
  
Sora then stepped out into the open, as lighting flashed revealing himself to the Heartless, and the cloaked figure. Holding out Lionheart focusing his magic he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stopaga!"  
  
Half the Heartless left froze in place, and Sora wasted no time in using the Ultima Weapon to slash through, but spent extra time because the Heartless looked stronger.  
  
Behind him the other keyblade master, kept busy by destroying the remaining Heartless. The rain quickly washed away any evidence of the hundred of Heartless that were just there.  
  
Sora turned and looked at the hooded figure, and was suprised to see that they were the same height. "You must be Sora." the person muttered.  
  
"Yeah that's right." Sora answered, the voice sounded familiar and the strange sense of power he was getting earlier came back.  
  
"I think we need to talk, I know a place that is out of this stormy weather, if you are willing to come." The figure answered calmly, willing away the keyblades.  
  
Sora also put away his keyblades, as the rain seemed to lighten some. "I agree, so where is this place of yours?" He asked still not fully trusting this stranger.  
  
"This way, and Sora we are on the same side, I'm not going to turn around and stab you in the back with a keyblade. So relax." The figure then began walking as the cloak swished through the puddles of rain.  
  
Sora followed behind him keeping his gaurd up, Riku was on his side too at first, and when he let his instincts slide everything fell apart and crumbled to pieces. He was careful now where to put his trust, as he followed the figure, thunder roared.  
  
Kairi moved away from the window to sit on Sora's bed. Her boyfriend had been gone for hours and she was starting to get worried.  
  
More time seemed to pass as she began to get tired. She moved a hand to her hair, which was dried hours ago. She then yawned and shivered, for some reason and suddenly felt cold. Kairi climbed into the bed that was there and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
Feeling now very warm, her eyes began to drift, and she forced them open. No sleeping until Sora came back, and once more worry and concern ate at her heart. She yawned again, feeling very cozy under the covers and began dozing off.  
  
Tried as she could Kairi wasn't able to shake the sleep from her body, every time she stepped out of bed she was cold. Maybe she was sick, maybe just a little nap wouldn't hurt just for an hour or so.  
  
Closing her eyes, the worry and concern for the keyblade master went to the back of her mind as she drifted to sleep....  
  
************* Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but first "Honk!" then finals week, and now just starting to get over from having Pneumonia. Well the updates should come out more often, since I have only "Bright Blue Mailbox Suicide Note", practice once a week. Also that finals are over!  
  
Also for the reviewer who asked about Sora weilding oathkeeper and oblivion, he might once during one of the chapters, but it will mostly remain with who I put the keyblades with. If you have seen both previews for KH2 you know who I'm talking about.  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	7. Talking or is There More to That?

Sorry for such the long update, but I had some writers block I couldn't get rid of, but I promise I won't give up on this story. Oh and if you want for more entertainment, I could start putting bloopers of each chapter at the end. That is up to you reviewers of course, since the story will start getting darker once the team leaves Twilight Town. Enjoy the next chapter! Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any form though I wish I did, I just own the plot so don't steal!

**Chapter Seven  
**

_"This guy seems strangely lighter than yesterday"  
  
"Hey there's no more pain in my arm, it's healed!" Raises arm in air  
cracking noise is heard.  
"Nevermind it's still broken" Princess Monoke  
  
_

As they walked Sora couldn't help, but focus on the black cloak, it seemed perfectly dry as it the rain didn't even touch it. He looked down at his own rain drenched clothes, that was when the person stopped and Sora almost collided with the figure. His saphire eyes looked up to a shabby two story house, the roof looked like it could be fixed, and there were a couple of windows with some of the glass broken.  
  
The figure walked up to the door, and pushed it open, causing a creaking sound. Black cloak swished as the person walked into the darkness.  
  
Sora quickly followed and found that when he entered the place was warm and he rubbed his hands together. It was as if the rain chill had crept through him, and he had to get rid of it.  
  
"This place isn't bad when you get used to it, besides nobody really comes around here, since this is one of the main places Heartless and Souless wander about."  
  
"Why would you want to stay so close to the Heartless, aren't you afraid the darkness will consume you?" Sora asked studing a small coffee table. It had a weird design on it and Sora was trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"It's good practice. You can take a look at that later Sora, come sit, we do have to talk."  
  
Sora nodded and moved over to a chair made of oak, the wood faded and it had dark blue cushions. When he sat down he felt like he sank into it, as some dust rose up. His eyes turned warily to the other figure.  
  
"I told you Sora I'm on your side, I'm part of the light too, or else the keyblades wouldn't have come to me."  
  
"Yeah, but not all keyblades were made for the light, there was a keyblade forged by darkness so forgive me if trust doesn't come so easily." Sora commented cooly, still watching the figure closely.  
  
The person nodded, or it seemed that way as the hood moved. "Then I will have to make you believe that I'm trustworthy."  
  
Sora watched the person carefully as hands went up and removed the hood, his saphire eyes then widened with shocked, as he quickly stood up. "It's you!"

Max had been shopping for supplies all day, and he was exausted. It didn't help when the rain started and they had to run carrying everything getting throughly soaked. Sora was probably going to kill them for being so late, and having to leave the next day. Though at the same time they were looking for information not just shopping. It had turned out that people from other worlds had already started showing up in Twilight Town just in different areas.  
  
He knew it was probably not the best to talk to them, since they seemed torn, but he couldn't help it. He wondered if he had lost his own world, if he would be in that condition. Max shook his head letting water fly all over the place, he was meeting some of them for breakfast in the morning, so the journey to leave the world would be late starting off. He had a feeling that both Sora and Kairi would be up late anyway, and couldn't help, but smirk at the comment. He picked up a comb and ran it through his wet hair.  
  
Meanwhile Huey, Douie, and Louie, where looking over the supplies. A few potion bottles were broken, along with some rings, but that seemed about it. "So what do we do now?" Huey asked.  
  
There was silence for a moment as Max kept running the comb through his hair as it wouldn't stay in place. Finally giving up he put the comb on the table and sat on the bed hands resting in his lap. "I don't know. I mean we have already gathered supplies, and it is too late to go out, without the risk of running into a Heartless or Souless."  
  
A smile, more like a smirk came to Louie's face as he looked at his brothers, then at Max. "We could always spy on Sora and Kairi and tease them about it later. I mean you remember how crimson Sora's face was before?"  
  
That then caused everyone to burst up laughing, and Max pushed himself off of the bed. "Okay then lets do it, but not too much I mean Sora does need his privacy."  
  
"Sure, Sure." The three ducks replied each with smirks on their faces.  
  
Max shook his head and openning the door he walked out. The group then made their way to Sora's room and knelt down by the oak door ready to open it.  
  
"No, stop, get away from me!" A voice shouted behind the door, it sounded panicked with an edge of fear.  
  
The others looked at each other, the voice had sounded like Kairi's and that couldn't be good. What if a Heartless or something was in there, and Sora wasn't there to fight it off?  
  
Max quickly tried the door knob to find it locked. "Guys Kairi is in trouble we have to help her!"  
  
The trio of ducks nodded and they jumped at the door to try to break it open. "Kairi! We are here to help open the door!" Max shouted also heaving his shoulder against the door.

Kairi had fallen asleep, more at first dozed, meaning to just rest and wait for Sora, but fate had to have it's way leaving behind something for her to see......  
  
__

_Dream Sequence_

_Kairi's footsteps clanged off the stone floor as she ran down the hall. Her sword was gleaming in her right hand giving off a strange blue light as she kept going. Something was wrong and she could feel it, she had to reach Sora before it was too late.  
  
She then ran around a corner and stumbled upon something familar. It was a church room, with the isles, of wooden seats and a space down the middle. There was even stain glass windows with pictures on them. She gazed at them with wonder as the rainbow colored light then reflected down to the front, and as her blue orbs locked onto something very unatural.  
  
The beautiful light seemed sucked inside of a black portal that just hovered there, not belonging yet it was there. As Kairi edged towards the portal the air became colder and she gasped out seeing her breath float in the air and sucked in as well. Her heart then jumped and began to beat faster, as the coldness seem to draw her in, darkness seeping in.  
  
"You will never stop me! I will keep fighting no matter what, and the light will remain shining!" Shouted a voice echoing out of the portal.  
  
The voice shook Kairi out of her daze, she reconized it instantly. "Sora..." She whispered, her free hand resting on her chest where her heart beat.  
  
"Ha! The light is weak and with you the only one left standing against the darkness! The rest of your friends have given up!" The voice seemed cold and harsh.  
  
An explosion suddenly happened sending smoke and wind billowing out of the portal. The princess of heart knew the keybearer was in danger. Gleaming sword in hand she jumped into the portal....  
  
.....and was met by a even deeper coldness than before, except it went straight to her soul this time. All around was darkness, except in the distance were two figures each glowing, one in white, while the other from the surrounding darkness. Taking a deep breath, Kairi willed herself to fly over to the figures to be almost blasted back by some magic. Her sword took the hit and absorbed the power.  
  
The two then looked over to where she was standing, the darker figure smirking vampire like teeth glinting in the darkness. "So a princess of heart, thanks for bringing her to me keybearer.." It hissed and turned towards Kairi. "Look deep into my eyes...." It said calmly.  
  
Kairi couldn't help it she was drawn to the gaze. Something then told her she was safe, she didn't have to fight, and everything else faded from her mind. She couldn't even feel the coldness anymore as her sword went down to her side, her eyes dialating so much her blue orbs were hardly seen.  
  
"Now be a good princess and come to me"  
  
Sora watched as Kairi began flying over not knowing what she was doing, he quickly looked around, as his eyes fell upon his keyblades. He hesitated, using up too much magic would weaken his shield and that wouldn't help in the remaining battle. Though he was tied to his vow to protect the princess's of heart no matter what. He then flew over to Kairi getting right next to her as his right keyblade began to glow bright blue. When charged he launched it, missing at first, second time he threw it the demon crouched over in slight annoyance.  
  
He waited as his last throw charged up creating sparks, "Take this!" He shouted and launched it.  
  
Direct hit.  
  
The demon covered his eyes in pain as the contact was broken, causing Kairi to blink her eyes returning them to the normal blue. She then looked around confused for a second, and to Sora realization dawning in her eyes as the cold came back with a vengence. She shivered as her eyes studied Sora to his shield of light a moment ago, that was very bright, almost blinding, but now seemed dimmer, weaker. Worry then took over, as she bit her lip.  
  
Sora then smiled weakly keeping part of his attention on the demon. "It's okay Kairi I'll be fine just go to safety, I can't fight and worry about you too." He said calmly.  
  
Kairi hesitated then nodded and began to fly away when her eyes came upon something, the demon was now smirking as he held up a hand, blood on it from it's damaged eyes. "You will pay for that dearly keyblade master." Energy began to gather in the hand to suddenly come out directly at Sora with blinding speed.  
  
Time seemed to slow as the death seemed unavoidable, as the energy became stronger with the surrounding darkness. Kairi then on a burst of speed dove for her boyfriend, as a light suddenly filled the air. She then screamed out as pain filled her....  
  
"KAIRI!!!!!"  
  
End of Dream Sequence  
_

Kairi bolted up in bed as the door burst open Max and the others falling to the ground. She found her breath coming in quickly as her heart beat hard, and sweat was covered over her body. 'That was too real' She thought looking under the covers to see if she was not harmed and there was nothing, and the pain she had felt didn't exsist at all.  
  
Max pushed himself off the ground walking over to the bed his eyes full of worry. "Are you okay, I mean we heard you shout out in panic so we burst the door down."  
  
The girls eyes then trailed to the sword sitting on the desk nearby, and her eyes widened when she say a blue glow the seep slightly out from the sheath it was in. "I'm fine, just a dream.." She mummered.  
  
Max didn't look convinced and neither did the others, the girl looked shaken, as if haunted by some strange nightmare. He had reconized the look in Sora's eyes several times whenever the keybearer went to their sparing match's. He hoped that the darkness wasn't secretly attacking his friends or all hope would be lost.  
  
Kairi looked nervous as she looked at each face, the anxiousnous and worry at the state she was in. Taking a calming breath she said as steady as she could, "I'll be fine, it's okay now. No worries." Her voice seemed to come out with some shakeness in it, as her eyes darted to the sword again, as her hand went to her heart.  
  
The others didn't respond as they seemed to turn and slowly walk out the room, all except Max who turned to look at her. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked.  
  
She looked suprised for a moment that the young knight was still there, but then focus came back. "Yeah, fine." She muttered.  
  
He nodded and looked out the window, the storm seemed to finally calm down. "Where did Sora go?"  
  
Her eyes seemed to distant for a moment as she also looked out the window. "I'm not sure, something strange happened...."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Yeah, one minute he's fine, then he crouches over in pain, then without another word he jumped out the window and took off running. I was going to wait up for him, but I guess, there was something I had to see." She rambled on her blue eyes still distant.  
  
"Alright, why don't you get some rest, and I'll wake you when Sora comes back." Max muttered trying to calm the girl. Getting only a nod he walked out of the room, and closed the door with a soft click.  
  
Kairi continued to stare out the window for a moment before closing her blue orbs, as she began to tremble. "If he comes back." At the moment the keyblade master was having his own problems to deal with.  
  
Sora suddenly felt the familar power surge from earlier, but that wasn't what shocked the senses out of him. It was the same guy from earlier that had helped Kairi pick out her sword that eventually led to her attacking him and now here. He could finally see what his girlfriend was blushing about, the boy with his blonde hair and green eyes did look similar to him, but they couldn't even come close to being twins, maybe cousins. His saphire eyes were still shocked as he almost stumbled over his chair. "But how?" He mumbled looking down at the floor.  
  
"If you sit down again Sora I would be more than happy to explain." The blonde mummered.  
  
He nodded and eased down in the chair his hands gripping the arms of it uneasily. He then took a deep breath before looking right at the green eyes. "Explain then."  
  
The blonde eased back relaxing at least as much as possible as he cleared his throat. "I know quite a bit about you Sora, not super details, but enough. For example how you were never meant to weild the silver keyblade, but it's original weilder gave himself to darkness so you were the next best bet."  
  
Sora gasped out suprised, maybe what Riku had said to him two years ago was true after all.  
  
Green eyes studied him carefully before continuing. "Don't you remember Sora keyblades choose their own masters. Anyway I know about your adventures, and monsters you faced."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Funny story that is. One day when I was exploring the outskirts of Twilight Town, I came upon this book about this boy, a duck, and dog creature traveling around worlds stopping the darkness known as the heartless, and the boy carried a strange key." The blonde then sighed, as he looked up at a worn painting on the wall. His voice then grew low and distant, filled with an aching sadness that made Sora relive old memorys as he listened. "I was happy before I found that book, my friends and I were so carefree, as was Twilight Town, with constant visits to the islands. Without knowing the weather started getting colder, plants were slowly dieing, and ocationally people disappeared, sure search parties were sent out, but everything seemed fine. That was when those things became more common, just children though, so soon enough we were no longer allowed outside after dark. It was then that something happened the next morning I woke up to find darkness covering the sky no light."  
  
During this time Sora held his hand to his heart to feel it beating, but his soul was aching out to this kid as he listened. Silence circled the room, like a heavy blanket, Sora was about to say something, when the blonde began speaking again caught in the memory.  
  
"Darkness all of it and lasted for days on end, then the attack, nobody saw it coming, the only thing that could be heard was screams as creatures slithered along the darkness a part of it. I remember running from place to place trying to escape with my family and friends." That was when his voice began shaking and rose a pitch. "One by one they were taken, twisted so I didn't know them anymore, my mom protected me as long as she could." The teen then gave a sick smile. "She kept telling me I was special, and that another kid who was a chosen one would come to my world and help me restore the peace. I didn't understand her back then, but that same day she was killed by the Heartless and I forced to watch it. Then the creatures turned on me and at the last moment a bright light filled my vision and the Heartless in the area were gone, and the place seemed brighter. That was when I felt a weight in my hands and looked down to see the keyblades. Since then I've been fighting the darkness, and now what my mom told me long ago finally makes sense." That was when he turned towards Sora with such a haunted look he almost jumped out of his skin. "Because you have come Sora, and now we can restore this world."  
  
The keybearer sighed as he broke the gaze his saphire orbs trailing over to the table once more. He then stood up and studied it once more running his fingers along it to remove the dust that had gathered. The markings they were so familar, something in his memory was trying to place them.  
  
"Yeah that is interesting, two years back my mom had this strange dream, and drew the design, and my dad carved it."  
  
Sora jumped as he was so absorbed by the design he forgot the other teen was there as the memory suddenly hit him with full force. He quickly took a deep breath and blew it across causing the dust to fly in the air like smoke, but his eyes focused on the table as he slowly backed away.  
  
He suddenly held his breath as the blonde keybearer stood by him, with a curious look in the green eyes. "What is it Sora?"  
  
The keyblade master was no longer paying attention as he seemed pulled towards the design. "My God....the door..." He mummered, as he felt himself being yanked away somewhere while his body hit the floor of the house.  
  
"Sora!" 

Somewhere far away from all other worlds, yet connected to them all laid a door, a special door only the keybearer could find, and two figures sat behind it waiting, as they had been for two years now.....  
  
Darkness and more darkness and the cold, that was all that could be seem for miles wide, if you didn't count the glowing yellow eyes that popped up at certain times. The Heartless for some reason seemed restless, and more were showing up.  
  
A boy stood watching them, his silver hair hanging now down by his waist and was tangled and messy. His tanned skin seemed to make that hair shine out more so, as his ragged clothes long out grown to where now they seemed tiny shorts and a tight muscle shirt. His haunted green eyes continued to stare out and around the area, wary of danger. "You can relax Riku, the Heartless are not going to attack, they are waiting for something." Came a voice from behind the boy.  
  
The teen turned towards the mouse his eyes wide in curiousity, but his question was sarcastic. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because, the creatures would have attacked by now, if they were not waiting for something." Said the voice ignoring the sarcasism coming from the teen.  
  
"True." Riku commented sitting by the mouse. They had after all been behind the door for who knows how long by now, and normal heartless would have beaten them to a bloody pulp by now, if that was their purpose, but he couldn't help asking every now and then.  
  
The mouse king then looked with worried eyes to the large mass, and sighed. "I'm worried about Sora and the others, this could be a greater darkness then the keybearer has every faced before."  
  
"Worse then his home getting destroyed, losing Kairi, and having to fight his own best friend, who later let loose the spirit of Ansem, and had to stop him from destroying all worlds?" Riku asked stating the failures he was trying now to redeem forgiveness for.  
  
"Much worse. Ansem and the other villians were mere stepping stones towards the true darkness."  
  
"True darkness, what do you mean King Mickey?" Riku asked in a hush tone, afraid that the Heartless, might suddenly tumble down like a wave and destroy them, for just talking, he was not ready to face the darkness again, not now.  
  
For once Mickey didn't tell Riku to drop the king part, this was far to serious for mere jokes. "What I mean Riku, is that Sora's journey is just begining, to an end I have no concept of knowing what will happen."  
  
Riku's eyes widened as it began to sink in as fear gripped at his heart with a steely grasp, as the Heartless rippled in response to his action. His hand went up to his beating heart as he mumbled, "Then the light might lose?"  
  
Mickey then looked old suddenly as the light of his every being seemed faded, there was no sparkle where the formal youthness and hope used to shine, as the mouse turned to look into Riku's startled and fearful green eyes. He was silent for a moment as his own eyes looked distant. "There is no reassuring answer that I can give you." He mummered his voice quiet.  
  
The two remained silent then as the more yellow eyes fill the area off to the side, more Heartless were arriving, waiting for the right time.  
  
Both Riku and Mickey remained silent for a reason as both seemed to send their hope out to Sora the keyblade master, that he would win against the wave of darkness and find the door to set them free. Riku clenched his fist hoping that he would be set free soon to join the battle, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

Sora suddenly sat up gasping for breath his hand held to his heart, the darkness so cold, the bright yellow eyes, Riku and King Mickey talking, yet he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see the fear in their eyes, and the lost of hope, and those emotions coming from those two scared the hell out of Sora. Something was terribly wrong, he could feel it, as he took another shakey breath his eyes then landed on a pair of green ones for a moment he saw Riku again, but blinking it was the blonde teen.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked leaning back on his hands closing his saphire eyes, so he wouldn't show the fear in them.  
  
"Well you looked at my mom's table, muttered something about a door then fainted, did something..."  
  
"How long was I out for?" Sora interrupted quickly.  
  
"About an hour."  
  
The answer was simple and the former matter not pressed and Sora was thankful for that. He then slowly stood with the others help, and turned to look at him. "You know, all this time and I still didn't get your name."  
  
Another stare for a moment before the blonde looked at the ground. "I dropped my real name after I lost my parents and friends, too much pain, and with the keyblades there was no point in keeping it." Then he met Sora's eyes again and gave a small smile. "But you can call me Connor."  
  
"Okay Connor, I'm as you already know Sora." The teen said smiling a true smile, he then turned and started walking out the door. He then stopped and turned around. "We are leaving tomarrow morning, I hope to see you there." He said walking out.  
  
Connor suddenly started towards the door. "But wait, where will you be!" He shouted.  
  
"And here I thought you were a keyblade master!" Came Sora's voice in a teasing tone.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Then you should be able to sense where I am, anywhere and if you can't I'll hunt you down personally and we will see who can track who!"  
  
The blonde smiled as he closed the door to his house and walked over and sat on the same chair he was in before. His green eyes trailed up to the picture once more as a sad smile crossed his face. The picture was of a family of three, the man tall, proud, and handsome, lean and muscled man with tan skin and silver hair, and the woman, very beautful, with long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes, with a small boy standing in between them, with a mixture of both his parents in his genes.  
  
Connor then looked at the woman with tears in his eyes. "Looks like you were right mother, and when I set out on the journey tomorrow and finish the task father set out for me since we first lost him, I hope that if I do this you will still love me and not hate me for taking out his, our revenge." 

**Okay cliffy, I couldn't help it though.  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it and I will update sooner now that I have nights to work on bits of chapters so updates will come sooner. I'm sure most of you know who the man in the picture is, and more of Connor's past will be revealed in later chpaters! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
